The Man
by basketball lover99
Summary: He has lived man years. He is like a ghost, he comes and he goes. He is like a god, you desire him. He is like Bloody Mary. He comes and kill you. Unless you catch his attention. Then he will claim you. He puts you in a trance that you can never leave. Ponyboy just so happens to catch the man's attention. By accident..maybe. What will happen to our brave victim?
1. Intro Chapter 1

The man was smoking a cigar under the old oak tree. The amber ash lit up and dimmed. The man wore a gray fedora and a gray trench coat. The sky was a dark blue with not a single star in the sky. The man was watching a young couple walking on a path. The man smiled.

"I guess this is my lucky night."

He put out his cigar and followed the couple.

He picked up his bloody knife and licked the blood. He looked at the woman on the ground with piercing green eyes and her vibrate red hair. Her husband on the ground bleeding. The woman couldn't move her knees looked on the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious," the man stands, "I just killed your husband."

"Why?"

The man raised an eyebrow and gave the woman a smirk. He tsked at the woman and grabbed her chin, examining her face.

"Why did you kill my husband," the woman screeched. The man checked the woman's hair and body. He smiled.

"You will do."

He grabbed her and, as if a ghost, disappeared.

That was back in Jersey City on May 8th 1920.

This is now…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

School starts at 8:15 and I'm still at home. I woke up late with Sodapop and Steve wrestling in our room trying to find Soda's DX shirt. I leaped over their intertwined bodies and walked into the living room. Darry was assembling a lunch for himself and drinking coffee. Two-Bit was laying on the floor watching an episode of Mickey Mouse and smoking. Dally was on the couch with Johnny in his wheelchair. I smiled at Johnny. It just so happened that one of the soc's guilty families (I think his name was Dylan) gave enough money to put Johnny in a five star hospital in New York. The doctors operated on him and said in 6 to 12 months Johnny will be able to move with crutches and 12 to 18 just a brace and hopefully after that by himself.

I guess you can call it a blessing in disguise?

Anyway, I went to the bathroom and took a quick look at the mirror. I sighed, "Still no signs of facial hair." I still grabbed the whip cream and razor and shaved my chin. I messed with my hair. The blond was slowly coming out and the auburn returning. I got into the shower and prayed for warm water. I prefer hot water but I can take warm water. God must've answered my prayers because I got hot water.

I left the shower and opened the bathroom door. I couldn't hear boys grunting so I guessed Steve and Sodapop left for work. Oh I meant to mention that Steve quit school. I don't know why. I don't think anyone knows. Not even his girlfriend.

I heard the truck start up so Darry is just leaving for work. I looked at the clock on the wall in the hall. _He's running late._ I heard Two-Bit laughing at corny joke he made up. I heard Johnny chuckling and Dally groaning. I heard thud.

"Man why through a pillow at me?"

I rolled my eyes. So Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally are still here. I smiled. So I won't be late today.

Man was I wrong.

I went to my room and put on some underwear and some clothes off the floor. Darry won't be happy that I didn't iron my clothes but I'm running late so he can deal with it. I grabbed my backpack and walked in the hall but soon realized I haven't brushed my teeth and greased my hair. I returned to the bathroom to finish the task.

I heard the door close.

I stuck my head out the doorway.

"Two-Bit! You still there," I yelled. No answer.

I ran in the living room. Deserted. I sprinted outside. No cars in the drive way. I was left alone.

Any normal person would've been happy to miss school. But I've already missed many days of school and after my concussion from the rumble; I've been forgetting more things like homework and my shoes. I would have walked to school but it is a long walk.

But maybe being left behind is a good thing. I mean now I have an extra day to finish my assessments I was too tired to do. I shrugged and grabbed my backpack and walked to the park.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I did most of my Algebra and Biology when I heard my stomach growl. I realized I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I was just lucky that I had my wallet in my backpack. I got up from the picnic table and walked over to The Dingo.

I ordered a cheeseburger with side of fries and chocolate milkshake. The waitress, Amy (one of Soda's ex-gals), eyed me up and down.

"Pony isn't you supposed to be in school right now?"

I nodded. I liked Amy, I couldn't lie to her, "Everybody left me."

"Oh. That's weird."

I nodded my head again. It really is weird. She took my order over to the cook and went behind the register listening to music.

The bell rang from the door. A man entered the room and sat in the booth in front of me, facing me. He had olive looking skin with a black buzz cut. He wore a black suit and placed a black fedora on the table. He had dark green eyes. He looked like he's in his early 20's with very little wrinkles around his eyes. He looked like a soc. _Why is he out here?_

He stared at me and couldn't stop staring at him. Amy came over to take his order and he said in a baritone Italian voice, "I'll have whatever the young boy is having."

Amy blushed and walked back to her station. The man looked back at me and got up from his booth and slide in my booth across from me.

"Sorry to intrude. The names Draco," he sticks his hand out.

"Ponyboy."

Draco chuckled and I felt my face heat up.

"That is quite a lovely name."

I looked over at Draco. His eyes seemed to put me in a trance. Like his eyes were sucking me in.

He asked me a question and I just nodded (I think it was like, "After this want to leave?"). He smiled. Amy walked over with our orders and we ate with me staring at him and him staring at me. He paid for both our foods. He got up and I hooked my arm into his and we walked out the restaurant. He took me to his black Chevrolet Camaro and opened the passenger side door for me.

"After you."

I giggled and sat down. Once I hit the seat, I fell asleep.


	2. Interlude part 1

Two-Bit:

I woke up to see a man looking down upon me.

"Um…Can I help you?"

"Are you Keith Matthews, friend of Ponyboy Curtis?"

I raised up from my laying position, "Who may be asking?" The man wore an expensive looking suit and he was carrying an expensive hat in his arm. _Crap are the Socs looking for Pony again. _

The man sat on my bed and grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my dresser, "Coolblues? No one in their right mind smokes this crap." He grabbed a stick and placed it between his lips. He grabbed a match from his pocket and lit the stick (I don't know why a match but…I don't even know).

The man had an accent. Russian? No. It sounded more exotic like Italian.

"So are you Keith or did I just break into some random person's house?"

I nodded my head, "I'm Keith."

"Good good. Well this makes my job a lot easier," The man pushed my down on my bed with a pocket knife at my throat. He pressed his knee on my lung, leavening me gasping for air. I tried to struggle my way out of his grip but he was heavier than I thought.

"I'm slightly disappointed. I really wanted to bring my big and threaten like that but you probably won't answer my question with a big thing on my lap. Oh well this little thing will just have to work."

He slid the knife on my neck. I felt a tear on my skin.

"I want you to look deep in my eyes, okay," he demanded.

I stared at his dark green. Slowly they started to turn into a light yellow-greenish color. I stop struggling and my body relaxed. _What's going on?_

The man got off of me and he stood in my room. I raised up and my attention to him.

"Now Keith I'm going to take Ponyboy out and I want you to help me. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Don't take Pony to school today. Distract his brothers until we return."

I kneeled down and said, "Yes Lord H-"

"Keith are you wake," My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I turned to door and yelled, "Yes mam."

I turned back around and saw a swirling cloud.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up in the car.

The man looked down at me and smiled, "Hello Sleeping Beauty."

I groaned and looked around my environment. We were at the Tulsa Mall, the only mall with a Goodwill (where I get my clothes from). I turned my attention back to Draco who started rubbing my left leg. It felt wrong yet relaxing.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm buying you new clothes," Draco smiled and opened his door. I grabbed the handle to open my door but Draco was already there. He opened the door and gave me his hand. I said a quiet thank you and he chuckled, "Now you're shy."

Instead of letting go of my hand, he held on to it. I put my head on his shoulder and we walked in Goodwill. The thing was we didn't really go to Goodwill. Instead we just went straight through the store and entered the mall.

"Why did you pass Goodwill?"

Draco looked at me confused, "Do you usually go to Goodwill?"

I nodded.

"Well my special Colt will not be wearing hand-me- downs. You will wear clothes fit for a prince," Draco says nuzzling his face to my neck. Draco put his mouth on my earlobe and starts nibbling it. I felt my lower area getting a bit warm. I gave a quiet moan. Draco heard me groan and moved back and said, "Let's go shopping."

He was still holding my hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the end of the day, I got a 3 new pairs of Nikes shoes, 5 polo shirts, and many pair of pants. Draco even got me a Fedora hat just like his. When we finally left the mall it was close to my bedtime.

"Crap. I am totally died."

I let go of Draco's hand and ran. I needed to get home before I get in trouble. Even if I'm on the track team, I won't even reach my house until 11:30. I just got out of the parking lot when headlight beams shined behind me. I looked back and saw the Chevrolet Camaro. It drove by me and stopped in the mouth of the parking lot. I ran up to the car and the passenger window rolled down. Draco was smiling showing his pearly whites.

"Are you forgetting something," Draco picks up my shopping bags and backpack.

"Um yeah, thanks."

"You know," Draco says in a very very Italian accent, "I can take you home, if you like."

I nodded my head and smiled. I jumped in and he drove off.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We just entered my neighborhood when I started to panic. I didn't think about going home with all my bags of very expensive clothes or the fact that Two-Bit probably told my family I wasn't at school today. Hey I didn't think to explain why I have a stranger taking me to the mall and now home.

I'm mostly likely of just winging it now.

We reached my house. Draco parked the car in the driveway and we just sat there in the car.

"You have to eventually go inside, you know that right," Draco asked.

"I know," I sighed, "It's just…I really don't want to leave. I mean, yeah I know it's strange that I just meet you today, it's just I don't want to be away from you. Is that bad?"

Draco looked at my eyes and he smiled. He crocked his head to the side and he grabs my hand and kisses it, "No it's not. But you must go. I will miss you too. Maybe I can see you tomorrow."

I grinned and, surprisingly, hugged him. I opened the car door and grabbed my things.

"You can leave your shopping bags in here, Love. I'll personally put them in your room," Draco says. I didn't really register what he said in mind. All I could really hear was that he was going to see me tomorrow. I nodded grabbed my backpack and ran to my front door and walked in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXOOO

"So the missing family member finally returns," Steve calls out from the table, not looking up from his hand of cards.

I gave him the bird and walked to the refrigerator and poured a glass of chocolate milk.

I examined the room. Darry was not in the living room. He was either out on some date or in his room sleeping (probably in his room). Sodapop was playing poker with Steve at the table. I noticed a pair of aces in Soda's shoe. He was cheating, classic Soda.

Two-Bit is lying on the floor drinking a Budweiser and a smoking a cigarette. Dally was passed out on the couch with the newspaper covering his face. _Where's Johnny?_ I heard a squeaking noise and looked down. Johnny rolled up to me and gave me a fist bump, "Didn't see ya at the Dingo. Two-Bit said you were out studying. "

"Ya. I have a big history test coming up and my grade is really bad," I said before I chucked down the drink.

_Where did that lie come from?_

I gave a monstrous yawn and started walking to my room.

"I'm going to bed. Night y'all."

I heard many strings of goodnight and one grumbling Dally. I open the door to my room and through my bag at the wall opposite of me. I took off my shoes and carried them to the closet and open the door. I gasped. All of my stuff were on hangers and were place neatly in my closet (Didn't stop me from me from throwing my shoes though). I changed into my PJ's and belly flopped into the bed. I laid my head on my pillow and I closed eyes, however; I heard a weird crackling noise under my pillow.

I picked up my pillow and I saw a nicely folded piece of paper. I picked it up and flipped the note. On the note was the prettiest signature I have ever seen with the words "My Special Colt". I opened the note and it read.

'Dear Pony

I hope you enjoyed your day today with me. I know I enjoyed it.

Enjoy your new clothes. I WILL see you tomorrow.

Love always and forever,

Draco.'

I grinned. I looked out window (as if Draco was outside) and waved. I folded the note, put it under my pillow again and fell asleep, dreaming of me and Draco. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOO

The man was across the street concealed in the darkness when he saw his little colt open his note. The man licked his lips and smiled. He walked away when a hand caught his attention. He looked at the window and saw Pony waving directly at him.

The man chuckled and continued to walk back to his car he parked at the lot.

_He will be mine one day and this time NO one will stop me. _

I know I know Ponyboy isn't like himself. Just get over it. I probably change his attitude in the next chapter. Oh yeah for every chapter there will be an interlude. Two chapters in one day, DANG!

If you have any questions you can comment or PM me. I'M BASKET LOVER99. You just been filled in. I love yo faces and I'll see ya next update.


	4. Interlude 2

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darrel:

I ran into the phone room after Mr. James called me up for a phone call. Unfornatley it was one of the annoying people in our little gang.

"Hey Muscles, want to hang at Dingo's afterschool?"

I rolled my eyes, "Two-Bit. Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you want eat with me, Steve, Dally, Johnny, and your brothers?"

"You are just lucky that I get off work early."

"I'll take that as a yes," Two-Bit paused, "Why are you getting off work early?"

I shrugged but realized that I'm on the phone and knew that Two-Bit couldn't see my gesture, "I don't know. Mr. James said something about me getting a vacation."

"Okay well bye. Don't lift too much stuff now."

"The day that happens is the day you get an A in Chemistry," I chuckled and hung up before he tried to defend himself in some elaborate way.

XxXXxXXxXXXxxxxxxXXxxxXXXXxxxXXxxXXXxxXxxXXxXxxxxXXXxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike and I were laying down some metal on top of a roof when we heard a catcall. We looked down and saw Jerry whistling at girl. I rolled my eyes and stepped down the ladder to reach Jerry before it got ugly. The girl was beautiful. She had long wavy golden hair that went to her elbows and she was a bit tan. Her eyes were blue like the sea, a sea that was in the middle of a hurricane.

"You pig," she shouted at Jerry and slapped him across the face. Jerry only chuckled and started to make kissing noises while she went her merry way. I came up behind Jerry and hit him in the head.

"Damn Darry! Why'd you do that," Jerry screeched and rubbed his head.

"You were bothering her."

He cursed under his breath. He looked down the road and whistled the "YOU-LUCKY-DUCK-I'M-JEALOUS-OF-YOU". I looked and saw a sleek black Chevrolet Camaro. It sped through the road and it was soon gone like a ghost. I too whistled, "Wonder who that person was?"

"I don't know but gosh I want that car," Jerry sighed, "Time for work."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was the only one at Dingo. Well except for Amy and the cook but other than that I was alone. Amy was one of Soda's ex-girlfriends. She was a cool gal. She understood Soda's break up with Sandy and she understood the break up between her and Soda (Something about Amy was just too good for Soda. Personally I think it was because Soda is still sad about Sandy. Amy is nice and is just perfect for Soda).

"Hey Darry, long time no see. What would you like to drink?"

"Hi Amy, let me have a Pepsi, light on the ice," I said. I looked up at her from my booth and I noticed her eyes were a bit milky. She smiled and walked to the kitchen. I shook my head. _Amy doing drugs? That doesn't even sound like something she would do?_

The door opened and I heard arguing. I looked up from my menu and saw Steve and Sodapop. They spotted me and ran across the diner.

"Darry we have a problem," Steve shouted, "A big major problem."

"Shut up Steve. It isn't a real problem Darry. Just Steve overreacting," Sodapop sat next to me, saving space for Pony.

"No it's a big problem," Steve sat down across from me, "Your brother just got a promotion to be assistant manager of DX."

I raised my eyebrow and I looked at Sodapop, "That's good news but I don't see-"

"The Problem is that your brother is thinking of declining the position."

My eyes shot wide open and stared at Sodapop with confusion.

"I just think Steve deserves it more than me."

Steve and Soda kept arguing about for a good five mintues. Before I could even insert my opinion, Two-Bit and the rest of the gang came in.

Amy brought my Pepsi to the table and asked the rest of the gang what they wanted. Soda flustered but said he wanted a Cola. I chuckled and elbowed Sodapop in the lung. He blushed and elbowed me back. The rest of the gang whispered little immature things like, "Does wittle Soda still have a wittle crush on Amy," "Do you need help from the love doctor," .

We all laughed when Soda started to cuss under his breath and ducked his head from everybody's view. I looked at the gang and realized that Ponyboy wasn't with us.

"Where's Pony," I asked.

Two-Bit eyes instantly turned milky and he gave me the biggest grin and said, "He's at the library. Told me he had to study." The way he said that was off. It was too monotone and too practiced. Oh yeah, his eyes.

"TWO-BIT ARE YOU DOING DRUGS!"

All eyes landed on Two-Bit. Dally looked into Two-Bit's eyes, "Man. Your eyes are pretty glassy."

"You went to school high," Johnny squeaked.

"You drove my brother to school high," Soda growled.

Two-Bit's face turned a bright red and he puffed his cheeks, "Goddammit Darry! No I don't do drugs. I won't stoop that low to get a buzz." He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"I'm sor-"

"Whatever."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two-Bit:

I wanted to say something but every time I was going to say something, Amy would come up or I would say a joke instead. It was complete torture. It was like someone was looking over me, making sure that I was doing the right thing. The person, however; was the grim reaper.

"Two-Bit! We're leaving. Are ya comin'," Dally yelled at me at the door.

"Uh…yeah," I got a one last slurp of my coke and ran to catch up to the group.

"I need to pick up Ponyboy from the library. Want to come," Darry said to anyone in the gang.

_Distract his brothers._

"Oh I meant to tell ya but Pony said he won't be back until late, something to do about that the stupid test. Told me it was a BIG test. Like determine if you can pass to the next grade or not."

Darry scrunched his eyebrows, "Like a final?"

I nodded, "Something like that." I walked to his car and opened the door, "Hope that ride is still out there."

"What about your car," Johnny asked.

I threw my keys to Dally and watched him catch them and gave me a questioning look. I just simply nodded and smirked, "Give her a ride. But if I see a single scratch, you're dead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXOOOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

**AND DONE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE INTERLUDE. I FEEL THERE IS A LOT OF DIALOUGE IN THE STORY. TELL ME IF THERE IS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS/FAVORITES! **

**Have a question PM me or just review a question. If you want to suggest anything, just tell me and I will CONSIDER it.**

**MY NAME IS BASKETBALL LOVER99. YOU'VE BEEN FEELED IN. I LOVE YO FACES AND I'LL SEE YA NEXT UPDATE.**


	5. Chapter 3

"Ponyboy! Time to wake up!"

I groaned as Soda started to shake me. I didn't want a wakeup call this early in the morning. I glanced at our clock 7:30. I groaned again, "Five more minutes Soda. I'll get up then."

"Oh no. I have done this multiple times in my short life. If it didn't work for me when I was 14, it's not going work for you."

Soda got on the bed and started to jump up and down, "WAKE UP!"

I threw my pillow at him and he dodged with ease. He gave me a menacing grin and slowly stooped down to my level, "If you don't get out of bed, I'm going to tickle you."

I gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

I swallowed all of my pride and ran to the bathroom (taking the note with me). I closed the door and locked it behind me. I opened the letter and read the note again. I sighed. _I probably won't ever see him again. _A small smile escaped from my face. I squeezed the letter up to my chest and I embraced it.

I did my usual routine and walked out the door with Steve running out of nowhere. A few seconds later, Soda races after him.

"Dammit Steve, give me my hair gel."

I walked back to the bedroom. I picked up some jeans from off the floor when I remember the clothes from yesterday. I skipped to the closet, got me a pair of khaki pants, the yellow-blue stripe Polo shirt and black Nike shoes. I left my room and walked down stairs for breakfast. Darry was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper, Two-Bit was eating some eggs, and Dally was talking to Johnny. No Soda or Steve.

I pulled out a chair for myself and sat down, "Good morin'."

Darry brought down the newspaper and smiled, "Good morning Pony. I didn't see you come in last night," He looked at me up and down and frowned. "Where you get that outfit? It looks expensive."

I don't know why but I glanced at Two-Bit. He stopped cutting his eggs and he looked up. His eyes turned a bit milky and he cleared his throat, "I stole them."

Darry raised his eyebrow, "You STOLE them? These expensive clothes?"

Two-Bit shook his head, "I didn't steal them from the store. I stole them from a soc."

Darry gave him a questioning look that said keep going.

"I went into a Soc house one day drunk and I took some clothes for myself. I realized they were too small for me and thought that Pony might want them."

Darry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You are just trying to get my younger brother jumped aren't you?"

Two-Bit chuckled, grabbing his sides, "Hey might be doing a favor." Eventually everybody laughed together. I ate my breakfast and went upstairs to brush my teeth and grease my hair. Steve and Soda where still fighting each other for some hair gel.

"I'm hella of a sexy man, so I think I should have the rest of the gel"

"I got this gel with my own money. MY MONEY! And excuse me but I'm one beautiful movie star. "

I squeeze myself in between them and groaned when I got squashed. Steve's elbow hit my head and instantly got a head ache (**A/N: Since the accident, little things can trigger headaches for Pony-sorry for the late notice). **My head was throbbing so much, I didn't feel like brushing my teeth (which is bad because I love brushing my teeth. So I squeezed some toothpaste into my mouth, turned on the faucet, and put my head under the water. I swished my mouth around and spit out the blue foam. I snatched my hair gel before Soda or Steve noticed and ran downstairs to get my backpack.

"Ready!"

Johnny smiled, "You forgot to grease your hair."

I smiled and waved my gel, "Nope."

Two-Bit, Johnny, and I piled up into his car (I had to pick Johnny up so he can get in the car) and we headed off for school.

When I opened my gel, I saw nothing but an empty container. I groaned and but my head on the dashboard.

"What's the matter," Two-Bit asked glancing at me.

"I'm out of gel. Steve probably used it yesterday without me noticing," I groaned again.

Johnny up from the back and patted my shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry. You'll probably won't even need it."

XOXOXOXOXSOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

For first period I have AP US history. It's a very class and sort amount of people can get. I was one of the lucky people. I'm the only grease in the whole class (2nd greaser to be in that class-Darry being the 1st).

It's pure torture.

Don't get me wrong, I love History as much English. I just hate that I'm in a room full of Socs and most of them are older than me. They tend to pick on me when our teacher, Ms. Lancaster, goes out to use the bathroom. They throw airplanes at me or throw spitwads. One time a girl came up to me and she stuck gum in my hair. I didn't know this though until afterschool (People pointing at me should've been a hint to me). Darry had to put peanut butter in my hair. And when that didn't seem like it was going to work, he just cut the piece of hair off. So yeah, my class is just torture. Pure torture.

I sat at the in the room with the Socs. The bell had already rung for us to start class but Ms. Lancaster wasn't in yet. A perfect time to beat me. This boy named Bruce is the star quarterback for our school and the biggest jerk known in Tulsa.

"Where you get those clothes from," Bruce spit in my face, "What you going to do? Cry for the old hag?"

Bruce had his giant wrapped around my neck and he pinned me down on the ground. He turned to one of his minions and told them to slug me. The kid, Travis, kneeled down and punched me at my eye. His twin, Connor (**Sorry Percy Jackson fan here**), kicked me at my side.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hands were removed from my neck and everybody looked at the person who walked into the classroom. It was the principal, Mr. Clark. He is a fat man with a beer gut and a shiny bald head. His face was red but it's always red no matter what mode he's in. Mr. Clark was born in England and served in WW2 and move to America after falling in love with his nurse. They soon got married, blah blah blah. I have a feeling you get where this all leads to.

"Mr. Wyane, one more outbreak like that and you will be suspended from football." Bruce's face paled and he nodded his head. He got up and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"As you may have noticed, Ms. Lancaster is not here right now. She quite ill today. So ill, it is life threating. You will have a substitute for the time being," Mr. Clark cleared his throat, "This substitute teacher has substituted for the best closes in the country. So I expect the best from you guys."

The door opened again and enter the sub.

"Class I would like to introduce Mr. Cesar. Draco Cesar."

I gave a tiny gasp. Draco turned towards me and gave me a small wink, "Thank you Mr. Clark."

Mr. Clark nodded and walked out the classroom.

All eyes were on Draco. He had on today a gray pinstripe suit with an emerald green tie. He also had a green fedora sitting on the teacher desk. Draco gave us his sparkling diamond smile, "Hello class. I'm your substitute until Ms. Lancaster is feeling better. I would like you to introduce yourselves."

He turned and picked up a piece of chalk, "I would like your name, favorite color, favorite subject, and one fun fact about you." Draco laid his piece of chalk down, "I should start. My name is Draco Cesar, my favorite colors are black and green, my favorite subject was mythology (Yes my school was that cool), and I was born in Italy."

A few of the girls in my class swooned and I couldn't blame them. Draco was one nice man.

"Okay who's next?"

A whole butt load of hands rose. Draco laughed and he said we'll start from the back and go up. There isn't a lot of students in my class (roughly 15) so it went pretty quick. The list goes like this (from the back forward):

Elizabeth Anderson

Scott Harris

Kevin Lane

Delaney Reynolds

Jessica Fitz

Dylan Roberts

Travis Stoll

Connor Stoll

Kate Brown

Bruce Wyane

Me (Ponyboy Curtis)

Martin Freeman

Chelsey Dillard

Ashley Young

Faith Rogers

When my turn finally came around, I stood up and my chair did a weird sound, like the you-farted- noise. All the kids in my class started to laugh at me. I tugged my head into my chest and shyly eyed Draco. His face was red and his eyes were light green than their usual dark green. Suddenly the class was silent.

"Please continue," Draco smiled. I looked around the room. Their mouths were as if they were sealed shut.

"Um. My name is Ponyboy Curtis-"

Draco chuckled, "That is quite a unique name."

I blushed and rubbed my neck. _Just like the first time we met. _"My favorite color is gold, my favorite subject is English and I have an older brother named Sodapop."

Draco nodded his head and went to the next person.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Okay class read from page 125 to 135. There will be a test tomorrow, so actually read."

The class and left the class.

Well except me. I stayed.

"Um Mr. Cesar?"

"Please Pony," Draco smiled and cradled my cheek, "When the student population isn't around _you_ can call me Draco."

Did I hear that correctly. YOU can call me Draco. I gave a small giggle, "Draco? I was wondering where is Ms. Lancaster?"

Draco frowned a bit. His turned into that light green like last time. He gave me a nervous smile and said, "You shouldn't worry about her. I promised you I will be here to see you tomorrow. Now I'm must likely going to be here all year." He leaned down and whispered, "Aren't you happy?"

Time seemed to freeze on me. My body seemed to relax but I felt tiny hands touching me, suffocating, "Yes. I'm really happy. So happy you're here."

Draco grinned. He looked around and he leaned down again kissed my lips, "I'm happy your happy."

The warning bell rang and I jumped.

"You should go to your next class."

I nodded and ran out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At 12:25, we have lunch. I didn't even get to go to the cafeteria until 12:45 because my teacher was giving extra stuff for missing yesterday. By the time I went to lunch, there were no seats and hardly food left. You might be wondering why I'm eating in the cafeteria instead of leaving campus and eating. Well Darry found out about me almost hitting that Soc with an empty glass bottle. I'm not allowed to go out for lunch anymore. Dally or Two-Bit has to go out and buy me stuff.

I looked around and I saw neither Two-Bit nor Johnny. I groaned.

"Hey Ponyboy."

I turned around and saw Curly, "Dude I thought you were still in the correction center." We did our secret handshake that took us a good five minutes.

"Where's your bodyguards?"

I shrugged and my stomach growled. Curly looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow, "You hungry or something?"

I nodded. He laughed and opened his backpack, "My sister packs my brother and I's lunch." He tossed me a sandwich, "It's tuna." I eyed the sandwich with greed and snatched it from Curly's hands. He looked surprised when I growled at him for telling me to slow down. He pointed at my face, "How you get that?"

"From Bruce."

"Woah. Like Bruce-the-asshole or Bruce-the- shit-head?"

"Is there another Bruce here?"

"No," he chuckled and patted me on the back, "Well hang in there buddy. See ya later nerd."

"Where you going," I asked in a mouthful.

"You know…what all Shepard boys do."

I heard footsteps coming in my direction and I looked up from my delicious sandwich and saw Two-Bit pushing Johnny down the hall towards me. "Where the fuck where you? We've been looking for you all lunch."

"Calm down Two-Bit."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!"

_Well crap. I'm dead._

"Ponyboy Curtis I've been looking for you."

Two-Bit paled and I blushed, "Mr. Cesar, what's up?"

Draco smiled and passed me a paperbag, "Went to the DX and got you some food. I saw with MS. Williams in Biology and it looked like torture."

I opened the bag and it was a bag of chips and another sandwich. And…

Wait…

IS that..

"PESPI?!"

Draco chuckled and he ruffled my head. He winked and walked away, "Have a nice day."

XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOOOOOOOO

I'M DONE. I think the last part was rushed…it probably was. But I love ya guys and I hope enjoy the story. (Longest chapter. 6 pages long and 2,282 words)


End file.
